


You're Giggling?

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have giggly sex in the back of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Giggling?

**Author's Note:**

> Once the smut starts, the giggling ends.

The rest area was small, but you wouldn’t have expected anything else considering the tiny back road you were traveling on as you made your way back to Kansas.  All of those movies and TV shows hadn’t been exaggerating when they’d shown nothing but hundreds of miles of cornfields stretching through Nebraska and Kansas.  You and Dean were currently driving through the glorious state of Nebraska back to the bunker, on your way to get Sam after a quick salt and burn in Colorado.

Dean had pulled into the rest area about twenty minutes ago, parking the Impala in the back corner of the parking lot, under a large grouping of trees.  He’d grumbled something about needing to stretch his legs and that his ass was so numb it might not wake up for a year.  Of course, it was his own damn fault, maybe if he’d let you drive his precious baby, he wouldn’t be miserable right now.  He’d stalked across the grassy common area toward the men’s room, an angry scowl on his face.

Once you’d finished in the bathroom, you settled yourself at one of the picnic tables, pulling your coat tight around you, trying to ward off the cold air.  You leaned back, hoping the sun might warm your face.  When you saw Dean leave the restroom, you followed him back to his car.  You caught up with him just as he was leaning against the back fender.

“How’s your ass?” you asked as you approached him.

“It’s fine, thanks for asking,” he chuckled low in the back of his throat, one of the sexiest sounds you’d ever heard.  It gave you goosebumps every time he did it.   

You made to move past him to get in the car, but he stopped you with a hand to your arm.

“Hey, sorry, I was being a dick,” he told you.  “I was just...irritated.”

“You’re forgiven,” you shrugged, turning to look at him.  “Why are you irritated?  Is it the endless miles of nothing but farmland surrounding us?  Because it’s driving me a little nuts.”  You rested a hip against the back passenger door, genuinely curious as to what was causing Dean’s irritation and grumpy mood.

“I don’t know,” Dean grumbled, not making eye contact with you.  In fact, he was doing everything possible not to look at you.

“Dean,” you said, poking him in the arm.  “What is bugging you?”

Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you closer, until your face was just inches from his.  “You are,” he growled.  Then his lips were brushing across yours, gentle, yet demanding.

“Wh...what?” you said shakily.

“You are driving me crazy, Y/N,” Dean said.  “I’ve been sitting next to you in that car for hours, smelling your shampoo, listening to you laugh, and the whole time, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you, to touch you….”

“You could smell my shampoo?” you stammered.

Dean threw his head back and laughed, low and loud.  “Out of everything I just said, that’s what you focus on?”

You giggled, looking at your feet, suddenly not sure what to say.

Dean cupped your cheeks in his hands and forced you to look at him.  He captured your lips with his, kissing you carefully.  You responded, your hands snaking up around his neck, your fingers running over the short hairs there. Dean turned you so you were pressed against the side of the car. He moved his hands down to your waist and then he slid them under your jacket, his hands tightening around you.  You couldn’t help it, but you giggled.

He pulled away and looked at you, one eyebrow raised.  “You’re giggling?” he said.

“It tickled,” you shrugged.  When he looked slightly annoyed, you tugged his lips back to yours.  “But I liked it,” you whispered.

Dean attacked your lips with renewed fervor.  His tongue slid into your mouth, skimmed across your teeth and began a deep and amazing exploration.  He pressed his entire body against yours and you moaned as the warmth of his body seeped into you.  You could feel his excitement as he moved against you and before you knew what you were even doing, your hands dropped to Dean’s ass and you pulled him tight against you, grinding your hips against his.

“Jesus, Y/N, what are you doing?” he groaned.  He moved his attentions to your neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin just under your jaw.

“Maybe I’ve been wanting to kiss and touch you, too,” you whispered as you palmed Dean through his jeans.  You felt his cock jump under your hand and you squeezed, drawing a long, drawn out moan from Dean.

Suddenly he was fumbling behind you at the Impala’s door handle.  He yanked on it, but since you were leaning against it, the heavy door wouldn’t even budge.  Dean cursed and you giggled again.

“Impatient?” you murmured, running your hand up and down his hard length.

“Yeah,” Dean laughed.  He moved you away from the car, then yanked the door open, before grabbing you and pulling you toward him.  He pushed your jacket down and tossed it over his shoulder into the back seat, leaving you in just your t-shirt.  His fingers fumbled with the button of your jeans and when he finally popped it open and slid your zipper down, his fingers skimming the edge of your panties, you whimpered.  

Dean pushed you into the back seat of the car, then he carefully removed each of your shoes and threw them in the front seat.  He leaned over you, one hand balanced on the edge of the seat by your hip and kissed you, hard.  He cupped your breast with his other hand and rubbed your nipple through the t-shirt, grinning against your mouth when he felt it stand at attention.

“I want to fuck you, Y/N, right now, right here in the back of my car,” he whispered.

Heat blasted through you at Dean’s words. You nodded and reached for the waistband of his jeans, fumbling at the buttons there.  You finally managed to get them all undone and then you were sliding your hand down the front of his pants and into his underwear, taking him in your hand.

He hissed and threw his head back.  At the same time, his hand slipped and he fell forward, landing right on top of you. You were shocked at first, until Dean sat up, a sheepish grin on his face. Then you both started giggling.

“Shit, (y/n), are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Mm-hm,” you hummed.

“Good,” he said with a smirk, reaching behind him to pull the door closed. He yanked his jacket and flannel off, folding them and putting them behind you against the other door.  Then he grabbed you by the waist and scooted you backward until your head was laying on his jacket.  He tugged at your pants, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. He positioned himself between your legs and pressed his hips into yours, dropping his head to capture your lips in a heart-stopping kiss. He started grinding against your core, his erection still trapped under his clothes, the feel of his hardness coupled with the rough fabric rubbing against your silk covered center causing the heat to coil in the pit of your stomach.

“Dean….” you moaned.

“I know,” he breathed as he pushed your t-shirt up and over your head. His hands slid around your back to unhook your bra, then it and your t-shirt joined your pants on the floor. He immediately took one of your breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple before he sucked it into his mouth.

You couldn’t stand it any longer, you needed to touch him. You put your hands into his jeans and struggled to push them off, failing miserably. Dean sat up, balancing on his knees, his head brushing the roof of the Impala.  He struggled to get his pants off, nearly falling over. After a lot of fighting with them, he finally realized that he still had his boots on. You giggled again as he grinned sheepishly at you before he kicked them off and finally shoved his pants and underwear off.

He turned to you and hooked his fingers in your panties, slowly dragging them down your thighs, over your knees, and past your calves until they were off. He followed them with light, gentle kisses down your body, stopping far too briefly at your dripping wet core, his tongue briefly flicking across your clit, before continuing down your thigh and over your knee before starting back up the other leg. As he moved back up your body, he traced a finger along your overly sensitive folds, then he very gently pushed it into you. His tongue traced lazy circles around your clit, teasing it repeatedly.

You gasped, your hips rising off the seat to push against his hand.  He pumped his finger in and out of you, agonizingly slow, brushing against your g-spot until you were panting with need, then he sucked your clit into his mouth. The orgasm shot through you, white light taking over your vision and pure pleasure flooding through you. Dean held you until you collapsed against the leather seat, completely spent.

Dean moved until he was hovering over you and then his cock was pressing against your pussy, begging for entrance. You wrapped your arms around him, your hands snaking down to grab his ass. Your hips rose to meet his as he slowly entered you, kissing you as he pushed into you, inch by inch. He began moving his hips, pumping slowly at first, but gaining momentum as the pleasure consumed him. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting into you hard, fucking you into the seat, the only sounds in the car the slapping of skin against skin, heavy breathing and the occasional moan of pleasure.

“Oh God, Dean...I’m close…” you groaned. Your nails dug into his ass, yanking him into you, your hips snapping up to meet his. You wanted all of him inside of you, every glorious inch.

Dean grabbed the armrest of the Impala’s door behind your head, bracing himself and using the leverage to slam into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. The new angle caused him to hit your sweet spot with every movement and then he was rubbing your clit with his free hand.

“Come on baby,” he crooned. “Come for me, again.”

That was when you lost it, your second orgasm of the night blasting through you. Your back arched off of the seat and you screamed, unable to control yourself. Dean grunted, you felt his cock twitch and then he was pouring his seed into you, a guttural groan falling from his lips as he collapsed on top you.

You laid together, both of you breathing heavily for the next several minutes. You were starting to think Dean had fallen asleep when he looked up at you, his eyes heavily lidded and a cute little smile on his face.

“Well, that was fun,” he laughed.

“God, yes,” you giggled. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

Dean gave you one of his patented smirks and kissed you, long and deep.  “Anytime, baby, anytime,” he promised.


End file.
